TM Chapter 3
Girls, Bravo! (ガールズ・ブラボー！, Gāruzu Burabō!) is the twenty-third chapter of the Trigun manga. It is also the third chapter of Trigun Maximum. Cover The cover depicts Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson running together. Summary This chapter begins with Meryl having a flashback that goes back three years to the crater formed on the fifth moon of Gunsmoke, caused by Vash's Angel Arm. In the present, pulled out of her stupor by her colleagues, Meryl is congratulated on the fact that it is her birthday, (age 23), and while she was twenty-one, she had already been so experienced. Her colleagues then begin to talk about Vash, questioning whether Meryl was truly safe traveling around the Outer with him. Just as Meryl mentions her vacation plans for New Miami to a female colleague, the Chief of the office interrupts and asks Meryl if she has a moment. In the office, pictures of Vash are scattered on the desk, Meryl mentions that the pictures are of Vash, but his hair has gone darker in spots, (referencing use of his Plant abilities). One of the members present in the room is given full responsibility on the tracking of Vash. After being dismissed, Meryl chases after Keele, (the member given the mission of intercepting Vash in Meldreck), and offers her numerous reports on Vash to him. Keele turns around and knocks the reports away in response, he then says to Meryl that her reports are poorly done, and that there are already many stories of mysterious heroes, he mockingly claims that he will close this mystery before walking away. After sticking her tongue out in a childish manner as he leaves, Meryl is told that she might be fortunate staying behind this time, as it turns out, Keele is a former elite soldier. After the office scene, Keele is on the move towards Vash's location, Hotel Ann in Meldreck. After finding his room, Keele mentions that he brings word from Meryl Strife, and Vash acts surprised that the Bernardelli Insurance Society already picked up on his location. As Vash opens the door, Keele opens fire with a lever-action rifle, only to be quickly stopped by Vash, who insults him for being much too loud with his knocking. Keele says that the rumors might be true before immediately dropping his rifle, and knocking out an smg for himself from his briefcase with a swift kick. After some action, Keele drops several grenades, demolishing the room and throwing Vash into a vehicle parked in the streets. Wolfwood jumps to Vash's aid and scares off Keele with his Punisher, causing Keele to look for cover from the weapon. Another hitman, Karen, appears on the rooftop of the hotel, saying to himself that he needs to finish this in one shot with his sniper. Before he can shoot Meryl shows up behind him, saying that she figured out his style of what he calls Risk Management, or killing the culprits before they act. He turns around and points a gun at Meryl, his briefcase also opens, transforming into a turret and aiming at Meryl. Karen begins his spiel during this break in action. Karen says Meryl is absolutely right but he asks her what she can do about it. Realizing her mistake in engaging Karen she falls to the ground, Karen says that her time is up, but before shooting he is blasted away from Meryl by Millie, who had just taken position in a building across from their location. Meryl smiles and says to herself that she can now continue her vacation with Millie without problem. At the hospital, Wolfwood hears that one of the culprits at the shootout had also been admitted to the hospital like Vash, and Wolfwood decides to pay him a visit. Before heading there, Vash says to Wolfwood that he must not do anything violent to the culprit, to which Wolfwood responds with a creepy smile. Wolfwood pushes the doctors aside and catches the culprit, claiming that this it is an emergency. Once he gets right by the culprit he pours hot-sauce onto his facial wound, causing quite a commotion. The chapter comes to a close with Milly asking Meryl if they are going to visit Vash before they go, she says no, claiming that they will see each other again soon enough. She tells Milly to just enjoy the vacation while they can. At the office there is talk about Keele being crippled and there being a need for a replacement. The Chief of the office then asks for Meryl forgetting she had left for vacation. Characters in Order of Appearance *Karen *Bordeaux Keele *Vash the Stampede *Nicholas D. Wolfwood *Gofsef Nebraska *Father Nebraska *Patricia Nebraska *Brilliant Dynamites Neon *Monev the Gale *E.G. Mine *Milly Thompson }} Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Trigun Maximum Chapters